


Convoy

by MidnightWichtlein



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Coping, Flashbacks, Gen, Past Injuries, What Was I Thinking?, You Have Been Warned, not fix it fic, spoilers for chapter 8 onwards, what happened fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWichtlein/pseuds/MidnightWichtlein
Summary: *Set at the beginning of Chapter 11*Gladio and Ignis leave the dining cart to follow the rumour of the longer nights. Though, the previous conversation with Noctis had clearly taken its toll on Ignis, which he was not anticipating. Fortunately his brothers are there to help.





	

The heavy rhythm of the train constantly running beneath their feet swayed them slightly, movements that really wouldn’t bother those without impairments – of any sort. A slight jog to the right, left or any motion could easily be countered, in fact seeing the cart in front jostle could easily allow some warning at least. But there was nothing now, nothing that he could use at the moment, apart from sprouting apologies whenever he needed after walking into something, or just avoid moving around the carriages alone in the first place. 

What good is a blind scout after all. 

As he planned Gladiolus had indeed returned with results. It was undoubted he would successfully, for more than one reason now as it seemed. Firstly, as it was an easy task, practically the talk of the train, secondly as part of their training. Even though Gladio and himself had come from separate houses, separate families, therefore genetically built and mentally developed for each of their arts to be their finest: they still shared those core skills, survival, observation, with intelligence gathering for each of their focused skills. A common track and intel collection would have been no issue.  
And finally, pity. Given a request and coming back empty handed to the blind one? What was next expecting him to do it? To hell Ignis would try, they all new it. 'Well...' Ignis let the thought die.

He assumed he was following Gladio still, after all, the Kings Guard had made such a fuss to Noctis every time his Highness went too far ahead (not that he could tell) so Ignis knew he would be close by. They passed out of the dining carriage, the larger man holding open the door for him as he stepped through. "Thank you." Ignis pursed his lips together.

This carriage was louder, the walls thinner and slight unsteadiness about it as well meant it had to be the joining halls, therefore 'steps on either side,' he recalled as Prompto had explained to him when they first made it onto the train. 

It didn't take long for Gladio to realise something was bothering Ignis: probably something Noctis said, maybe the darker nights, 'or the fact he's having to rely on you,'. Gladio watched as Ignis used his cane to check where the ground dropped to make way for the stairwell on both sides before moving forward. "You alright?" 

"Just familiarising myself." Ignis reached for the wall just ahead as they made their way through the lower ceiling section. Ignis then sighed. "Noct, he finally asked." 

'That was it then.' Gladio realised. As they continued he remained silent waiting for Ignis to finish.

"Couldn’t tell him all of it of course, but..."

Gladio didn't want to interrupt him but it was clear Ignis hadn't expected the questioning by the way he was now. "And? Did you blame him for it?" A test more than a question, he had to know his mindset. 

Ignis just stopped in his place and sighed again lowering his head to one side. "I can only hope my actions where logical." 

'He didn't answer.' Gladio made a mental note as Ignis continued.

"I'm don't doubt there was another alternative-"

"There wasn't. Don't doubt yourself." Gladio cut him off, turning back round to face him. "Logic besides you did what was needed to be done. It's just..." he immediately cursed to himself. He shouldn't have even started that sentence without having an answer already though out.

Ignis laughed at himself, more a tired huff. "I wasn’t strong enough to stop him." Ignis finished the sentence. Gladio may as well said the words himself. He did think he was weak and that was before he'd lost his sight! Who was he kidding.

This was exactly what Gladio was scared of happening. "Wrong," he almost growled. "We've been through this. He played dirty. It wasn't your fault." Ignis didn't respond still facing away. Gladio still kept his tone as he spoke. "I should have been at your side, so it was..” he would've continued but despite having his eyes now closed forever Gladio could tell when Ignis wasn't listening to him anymore. "Iggy?"

"I saw something." was all he said before he stepped past Gladio, almost barging him out of the way.

It wasn't enough to move him yet still Gladio stepped aside, confusion on his face. "What do you mean?" the bigger man turned and watched as he saw Ignis struggle with the door. Was he talking about just now? No, it was physically impossible. Caught in his thoughts he saw Ignis still struggling with the door. He stepped closer and reached to help but stopped as he realised Ignis's hands would be caught in the sliding door if he opened it. 

Ignis groaned and clicked his teeth in frustration as he finally managed to get the door open. "There was something else." He said as he stepped through, "I saw something…". He stopped suddenly out of no where his ears started ringing, his head thumping as his skull felt too big for his head. He fell against the glass wall of the carriage, dropping his cane as he placed his hand to his head. "I can’t…"

"Stop it! Don't push yourself." Gladio raced up behind him placing his hand on his back. 

Ignis snarled, "But it was important. If only I can."

"It doesn’t matter, we’ll figure it out together. Not like this Ignis." But now Ignis was breathing faster, almost hyperventilating. Gladio picked up the cane from the floor, and helped Ignis onto his feet, instructing the strategist to breathe with him. "Don't push yourself, Iggy. Just breathe...."

But the more Ignis tried to focus the more blurred it all became, he felt weightless and then there were hands, Gladio's voice but...

"-eathe,"

"c-me -n, ig-y................"

"oi, ta-k t- m-................"

"Ig-................................"

 

* * *

 

 

 

From afar the three had watched Lady Lunafreya's speech. To anyone observing it could have easily been seen as peaceful: a beautiful if not celebratory gathering of peace for now and the future to come, or so it seemed to the ignorant eye.

No, it was a stalemate, and simply not their time to move.

There was nothing they could do at this point, and frankly the same applied to the empire. During the time the Oracle spoke she was untouchable, and everyone knew it. Yet whilst having an audience transfixed on her the rumbling of enemy ships could be heard, getting closer and closer.

“Of course,” Ignis had answered to Noctis hanging up the call yet keeping the device in his hand, knowing he would need it again. The Empire was already moving their ships in too early. It was a good thing they were prepared. Ready in his position Ignis was searching immediately for the others, (killing time as such) letting his mind conjure the countless possibilities ahead so he was prepared for every outcome.

Firstly, everyone’s location: His Highness – the crowd directly ahead of Luna. Gladiolus - pretending to be a spectator, not noticed by Noctis and to stay that way. All three of them had agreed (should it come to it) for any one of them to leave the others and assist Noctis, consequences be dammed. The speech was coming to an end and so Ignis made his way to his position on the west side of the crowd. “Drop ships are closing in on the port. Look for a vantage point to approach them.” As he walked he still kept his eyes out for Prompto. There, took him a little longer to find but on the split archway, furthest side of the observation of the courtyard he could see the tuff of blonde.

They were all in position, and then it all happened so quickly. First came the applause. Luna took her leave with Noctis close on her tail.

It was time, Gladio set to work on those in the middle of the crowd with Ignis on the west and Prompto on the east side relaying the message. Everything was going to place. Suddenly the roar echoed throughout the city as rising in-between the Imperial ships, “Leviathan.” Ignis confirmed. It was almost if the entire area came to a still as people watched in awe as the Goddess of the Seas rose from behind the main structure. Though when Imperial Ships parked on balconies and pathways Altissia's citizens started to panic.

Reaching for his phone again Ignis called for Noct once more- as long as he had the ability too he would do so to keep him informed. “Noct. The Hydraean has awoken.” Ignis ran up the main walkway, against the flow of civilians screaming and running for safety. Thank the Gods they had the wisdom to get the others out earlier in the other quadrants now it was just the city’s centre – more accurately those that came to watch Lady Lunafreya’s piece. “The empire has the Hydraean surrounded. Hurry, Noct!”

Ignis turned to the scream and saw already Gladiolus in battle with the MTs already. They weren’t fast enough, “Prompto!” Ignis had called over to him and started running up to the main platform now, with the sharp shooter close behind. His eyes searching their surroundings: thinking, planning different options, whilst the drone of Leviathans howl kept echoing throughout the city.

There, on the right-hand side. “This way!” Ignis yelled behind him, for on the eastern side were the same harpoons that the Empire used against Titan – or attempted to use. Ignis went straight into attack the surrounding MTs and watched as one of the harpoons already slacken as its target moved faster and faster. Ignis explained to Prompto the plan to which he caught on quickly and less than a moment later the missile was released and flying. It wasn’t clear to where it was attached but it matched the Hydraean’s movements well so left to fate.

“Noct. Prompto’s headed your way. We’ll wait below -there's only room for two.” Ignis cut of Noctis as he watched from a distance. Listening as Prompto guided Noct to jump, and a sigh of relief as he made the smooth landing. 

“Do you think it’ll work?” Gladio couldn’t help but ask as he finally made it to his side, more and more MTs starting to surround them.

“It has too, with the Empire already making their move we-”

“Yeah yeah I trust ya,” he cut him off saving the hypothesis and probable lecture. Time was something they didn’t have. “Now lets kick some metal!” Gladio draped his sword from his shoulder knocking out several MTs in front of him in one sweep. Together they cut away at the small army but reinforcements kept on coming – there was no end. By this point as well the sky was getting darker, the little sunlight left being blocked by the never ending height of the water wall, no doubt conjured by Leviathan.

Ignis grit his teeth. “Brace yourself more reinforcements.”

“Like this isn’t enough already.” Gladio yelled back as he parried with a heavy swing of one of the imperials axes. “We should be protecting Noctis.”

“And we are by honouring this agreement.” Ignis tried to reassure himself as well, for he with held the opportunity to remind Gladiolus that agreement or not wouldn’t make a difference if they all died in this fight. No, he couldn’t afford to think like that.

The fight continued, Gladiolus and Ignis had now made it a little closer to the main building but that was still way too many of them. “Prompto!” Gladiolus yelled and Ignis knew he had returned as an MT he hadn’t seen behind him fall suddenly at his side as it was shot at.

“He’s there.” Prompto nodded happily informing them as they worked together.

“Nice one kid! Alright lets finish this.” Gladiolus said as he raised his sword higher into the air and running to the Imperial horde. With now a full wall of water surrounding the Sea Goddess and her opponent there.

The team were holding their own on the field and had managed to split amongst themselves if only a little, keeping close enough to help each other if needed. But then there was a scream. A child's. Amidst the battle Ignis couldn’t help but see in the distance a civilian hiding as best as possible behind a fallen archway. Gods for bid he was crushed under it. Cursing Ignis ran ahead, taking out any of the blasted machines that crossed his path or came near to the child.

Prompto called after him, he assumed Gladio yelled something as well but he didn't listen, plus the noise of war of mortals and gods drowned out their warnings as well.   
Ignis knelt next to the kid and shook his shoulders lightly. “Hey, can you stand?” The child nodded, confusion and sadness on his face reminding Ignis of when Noctis was younger. “Come on then, lets get you out of here,” he encouraged taking his hand and guiding him back to the others. One MT had snuck up behind them. Ignis crouched over the boy protecting him as the magitek swung its axe at them before Ignis pushed the child to the ground swiping his leg knocked the machine off it's feet piercing it with his spear. Then the child screamed as another appeared behind him and Ignis grabbed his wrist pulling the child away and parrying with the blades of the assassin.

“Prompto! Get him out of here!” Ignis yelled behind him and motion for the kid to run, it took a little convincing but the kid did start to head in the right direction. Prompto met him half way "Hey buddy, it's not safe here huh, let's get you out." Prompto smiled as he took the kids hand. "Think you can run? Lets make it a race huh, ready?" 

Falling into the MTs parry and feigning Ignis jumped to the side and managed to take out the assassin. In the small window of time he looked around evaluating the battle again.  Prompto had got some distance with the kid now, Gladio was still on the stairs below him, from a distance the ships looked to be retreating. "What?" Ignis couldn't help but wonder as he leaped back from another from the same assassins attack. The last of the troupes in the surrounding area appeared to be deploying, no some of them were making off already. Of course at the top of the stairs just a little off centre stage lay one empty.

From the strong walls of the temple he made his way out, waving as he headed to the remaining ship. “Good show boys," Ardyn grinned to himself as he watched the fray before him. "I must bid you farewell for now." He bowed his head speaking more to himself as his own performance would stage, but not caring that they could not listen. "I would stay longer, but I’m afraid fate is call-.” He was harshly cut off as a dagger impaled into the walls of his ship just in front of where he was walking too.

"Oh that's not-" before the chancellor could even finish his sentence though he jumped back, less than a second where he was standing Ignis had implanted his spear into the ground and used it to twist and project himself towards Ardyn. Ignis ripped out the embedded dagger and threw it with precision at Ardyn one after another as he landed before sprinting towards him again.  

"Tch..." Ardyn groaned as he deflected each of the daggers, narrowly missing that it was a diversion as he quickly pulled out his sword and parried against Ignis's two blades. Ignis scowled but did not make a sound drawing a laugh out of Ardyn, "Oooh, did I touch a nerve?" he asked sarcastically. 

Ignis groaned as he discharged one of his blades and re-conjured from it into a back handed grip, swooping across his body to break the parry. Ignis didn't stop, attack after attack he continued his offence. He knew they should've never trusted this man in the first place and now he had to finish him before he could hurt Noctis and their quest further. Ardyn was growing more and more frustrated, unlike the prince this one was a lit slimier, and whilst didn't have the strength of the guard he certainly used speed to his advantage. At that point Ignis sliced down from Ardyn's right shoulder. He could've sworn he hit him but there was no damage!

"Don't get in my way mutt." With a roar Ardyn drew a long sword and swiped heavily as to cut Ignis in two, but Ignis was too quick for him, he ducked out of the way before completing a set of flips towards Ardyn's ship standing between the chancellor and their way out. He caught his breath and quickly processed the new information. 'Long sword? Haven't seen him with one before, who knows what other weapons he has at his disposal'. Despite their distance apart Ignis could still see Ardyn's ugly grin under that bloody hat. 

Ignis watched as Ardyn's entire body appeared to conjure some form of magic, a black dark mystic smoke around his body where his blades had been moments ago. Ardyn the chuckled at the confusion on Ignis's face, prompting him to raise his guard, the blades back in front of his body ready for-

"Ugh-" was all Ignis got out as Ardyn suddenly appeared in front of him, punching him in the stomach fiercely winding him, so much he doubled over the arm. At least he would of had Ardyn not already placed his hand around Ignis's throat and squeezed lifting him into the air. 

Ignis struggled for breath, resentfully dropping his blades he grasped his hands around Ardyn's wrist, his legs reaching out to kick him which they did on occasion, but generated no response from the man. Ignis watched as the smoke repaired the wound he had given Ardyn right in front of his eyes, Ardyn was chanting something as this happened he could watch the corner of his lips and chin moving but other than- 

"You've truly warn my patience." Ardyn said darkly before looking up at him. 

Ignis couldn't believe his eyes, for where the purity of mankind shone typically in those whites were eyes plagued by the darkest of colours, seeping under his flesh and leaking down his face as well. Before Ignis could ask what he was he was raised higher, in fact in the direct line of fire of one of the ships armed artillery. 

Gladio turned to the main building, Ignis's back was too him as he was held up by Ardyn with an Imperial ship hovering just to the left of them- "NO!"

It fired.

The bullet of energy hit directly into Ignis's left eye, fracturing his glasses and burning the skin. It travelled across his nose, the metal frame and bullet fractures off and scratches into his right, along the eyelid and top of his his nose. Glass embedding everywhere as the shot clears everything out of its path. The force of the blow carried Ignis out of Ardyns grip, taking him straight to the floor and onto his chest on Ardyn's left side.  

Gladiolus watched in horror, brought back to his senses when Prompto cried "IGNIS!" He started to run the next flight of stairs up to reach his friend but was met by more assassin magiteks, blocking him ahead. He cried out as he fought against them cutting them down as fast as he could. 

"Oops. That was rather close no?" Ardyn started to brush himself down the remaining smoke dissipating. "Hello? Are you still with us?" He joked but stopped as he heard a gurgled cough from the before him. "Still breathing? I guess a little, mere inch has saved you, for now," Ardyn stepped closer to the body lying on their front. He tentatively placed his foot under Ignis shoulder and lifted pushing him over onto his back, hissing as he saw the damage done. He squatted and looked closer as Ignis through sharp, rugged breaths as the shock ripped air from his lungs.

"No, no, no," Ardyn almost sang. "No, that won't do. You saw my face - that's no fun at all. But, seeing what our young king will do with a wounded stray?" He made a pitying sound in the back of his throat. "Maybe I should just put it out of its misery?" he said not looking as he placed the barrel of his gun to Ignis's head, speaking as if he were no longer there. "Hmm," Looking back at the mess he'd made before him he smiled again wickedly. Ignis appeared conscious yet at the same time so lost. The only eye he had left searching sluggishly, trying to focus on him, yet even as a healer he knew it was only the shock moving his eye: he certainly wouldn't see from it any time soon, if at all. He removed the gun, and rose to his feet.

Ignis groaned again as Ardyn left him, his ears were ringing, and with all his efforts he painfully rolled over onto his stomach to watch as his target slipped away.

"I shall send my regards to young Noctis for you, if you're not to make this hour." Ardyn waved as he walked past Ignis's broken body to his ship. "Know, that I treasure how I am the last thing you see." He announced from the platform, "I assure you," he turned back around to face his work, "it  fills me with great pride." He laughed again to himself as the door closed and made its next point. 

He didn't know if it was from the blast, or if the battle was over but Ignis found everything so quiet, peaceful almost, yet dread filled him as he watched the enemy ship take flight with his fading vision, he knew Ardyn was talking - it was in his nature too but he did not hear his words. He wanted to close his eyes but they hurt so much. He tried, only to wince and scream, as his body was too weak to react otherwise. 

He heard a scream of his name, only just, and then he saw nothing.

 "Ignis! HEY! Ignis!" Prompto yelled as he passed Gladio and made his way up the stairs, crashing to his knees next to his friend being careful not to crash into him. "Hang in there buddy. It's okay." He encouraged as he placed both hands on his shoulders and carefully rolled him over onto his lap. "Oh gods. GLADI-" Prompto turned suddenly but saw there was an MT right behind him, he covered his body over Ignis waiting for a strike at any second but heard a cry from Gladio as he struck the magitek out of the way.

Prompto was already crying. "He's hurt.. b-bad. We gotta get him out of here."

Gladiolus quickly dropped to his side next to Prompto "Hey, Iggy, stay with us come on." Carefully he leaned over and placed his hand on his shoulder shaking him a little. Ignis's eyes were open, at least his right was, there was a massive scar running down it and across his nose which where both bleeding heavily. He knew facial cuts tended to bleed more but this was still bad. They eye was open and not moving, whilst the left-

"G-glad-ngh-" Igniss struggled which was enough to bring Gladiolus out of his thoughts.

"Can you walk?" He pushed as he looked around the area, there were still several MTs rising from the ground where they'd been knocked down, simply in his efforts to reach Ignis's side. He missed though the look of shock on Prompto's face at even the idea of that. 

"C-an try, dizz-" he didn't have time to finish as Gladio pulled him up onto his feet, but it was obvious this wouldn't work as Ignis fell straight against him. 

"Come on. On your feet soldier. Prompto give me a hand." Gladiolus instructed Prompto as he straightened Ignis and started to walk forward together. Prompto went ahead taking down the remaining MTs brushing the tears out of his eyes with the palms of his hand before firing, ensuring not to miss.

Gladio followed behind one hand holding Ignis by the back of his trousers the other holding his hand around his shoulder as he guided his friend out of the field. They'd just made it down the first sets of steps and Gladio could sense he was slipping, the weight getting heavier on him. By the second set of stairs Ignis couldn't walk any further, instead leaning to his left away from Gladio he started to throw up. "I- can't- tchh-" Ignis strained to speak. 

Gladio then let go of the hand he was holding and turned his body towards him, sliding his hand under his knees he picked up Ignis and pulled  him closer to him. Gladio tried hard to rest Ignis's head against his chest but not damage his eyes further. "It's okay, don't speak, just stay with me Iggy you hear... Just stay with me." Gladio ordered as he made his way to catch up to Prompto. "Just stay with me. Please Iggy." His steps were swift, but careful not to hurt his friend.

To not further hurt his brother.

 

* * *

 

  

"Oh no," Gladio turned to see it was Prompto that had said that making his way to them quickly. "Is he..?" Gladio nodded fiercely and motioned his head to one of the private rooms. "Ahh r-right." Prompto knocked on the furthest on the right, which was closest to Ignis. After hearing nothing he opened it to find it was indeed empty and unoccupied so held it open as Gladio half guided half dragged Ignis into the other room

"Come on, Iggy. It's okay I got ya." Gladiolus soothed as he brought Ignis into the compartment, Prompto too entered closing the door behind them. 

"When did it start?" 

"Probably a while back, he was talking with what Noctis about it earlier. And gods I for sure didn't help." Gladio informed as he sat Ignis next to him, in fear he'd either hurt himself or fall off the bench opposite otherwise. 

As if on queue suddenly Ignis whimpered, and went all floppy suddenly.

"Oi, talk to me Iggy... it's okay you're safe." Gladio guided him back on the seat and supported him closer to him. Hushing him and speaking softly. 

"I didn't really think the doctor meant like this when he said it. I guess it's different for everyone." Prompto pressed his lips together and scratched the back of his head. He'd only seen Ignis like this twice before in Altissia, and Noct still hadn't woken at the point so didn't know. "Did Noctis..."

"No, he's in the dining cart still." Gladio said softly as Ignis hysteric breaths started to get heavier, slower but more controlled. 

Prompto nodded, "I'll go check on him." he said as he nodded again at Ignis, not that it made any difference.

"Prompto-"

"I know," he said from the door way pursing his lips together. "I won't tell him." and with that he left the room, sliding the compartment door shut behind him. 

"Iggy... you're alright just breathe with me." Gladiolus encouraged as he began to take slower breaths himself, listening too as Ignis was copying him. They sat there for a while until Ignis moaned and tried to move away from Gladio, which he let him sit up. He didn't say anything just watched as Ignis composed himself. 

"I'm fine." Ignis finally spoke.

"I wasn't asking."

"I'm just saying. I'm fine."

"Then focus on your breathing." Gladio instructed, to which Ignis sighed but breathed in deeply raising his shoulders a little and focusing, calming.

"Where are we?" 

"Private car, and before you ask if we can afford it no one else is in here its fine." Even from that Ignis seemed a bit more relieved, "Also, no, he didn't see. He still doesn't know. And even if he sees, then we'll explain. One step at a time Iggy. It's not only your eyes that need to heal." Gladiolus watched as Ignis ducked his head. Breathing heavily again before nodding. He knew he was right, it was just the thought of it scared him. After all, he didn't want to burden Noctis further with his issues, he was going through enough as it is.

Gladio took the chance to rest Ignis's cane on his knee, guiding his hand to it so he knew it was there. 

"You have my thanks." Ignis nodded again as he sat back on the bench and tried to calm down. "I..." he started but sighed again as he took off his glasses, rubbed a hand over his face quickly before starting again. "I must make one more request though."

Gladiolus remained silent for him to continue.

"I know you made your opinion back at Royal Tomb at Cartanica, I just..." Ignis stopped as Gladio sighed. "I mean what I said, but, I can't do this on my own." he said gesturing with his hands at himself and his current state.

Gladio knew what he meant, and leaned forward. Of course he remembered what he said, but still there was certainly a lack tact behind how he said them for sure. He turned back to Ignis who was now standing in the cabin.

"I- I only ask will you stand by me?" He offered his hand in front of him, unsure where he was in the room. Gladiolus stood up and took it with one hand and placed his other hand on the opposite shoulder. 

"Always. Besides, that pipsqueak needs both of us to keep him out of trouble."

Ignis smiled at that and huffed a laugh. "Right." It was at that point that the train decided to come to a screeching stop causing Gladio to fall back into the seat - Ignis though kept standing. "Speaking of trouble." As if on queue Gladiolus phone started to ring: it was Prompto.

"Please tell me that wasn't you.... Alright, you're with Noct yeah?..... fine we'll check out the engine room... you head to the back see if anythings on our tail...." And Gladio hung up the call. 

"No rest for the wicked." Ignis couldn't help but comment.

"I'll say, you alright to visit the driver with me?" 

"I'd love a stroll, especially when the train isn't going to sway me to the side because of a bumpy track." He laughed at the thought and with Gladio's help they made their way to the front of the train. 

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this is my first fic on here and ever! So was a little nervous about uploading, hope you liked it.
> 
> I had the idea for this when playing the game and being gutted that we where  
> a) never given an answer (as of yet) to what happened  
> b) having a scene keep playing in my mind that really made me question the actions made by certain individuals.  
> The one scene when Ardyn walks away from the group announcing Noctis's fate to them.
> 
> I swear, look at Ardyn's face as he passes Ignis. (video link [here](https://youtu.be/loFiP0iA2BA?t=3m14s)) He doesn't hide his true self at all, and he's well out of Prompto's line of site to catch his face. He also sees to pause about whether to show Ignis but then smiles as he does walk past waving them off as to kind of 'rub it in' effectively mocking Ignis.  
> I'm convinced that's one of the many sincerely insincerity examples about him as Darin De Paul so beautifully described and yeah what really inspired me to write this.
> 
> So yeah with that in mind tad dahh I generated this.
> 
> So yes hope you enjoyed it! I'm looking for different prompts and ideas to hopefully challenge myself with.  
> Thanks again for reading


End file.
